In the modern world where most people live in urban areas and many have pets, it is desirable to be able to retrieve the waste of their pets for sanitary and cleanliness reasons. Many cities have laws mandating that pet owners pick up the feces of their animals as they walk them.
The prior art in this field pretty well meets the problem described. However, improvement in the present invention helps advance the progress in the areas of compactness of size and function.
Although several devices in the field have telescoping parts to make them compact, they don't seem designed to reduce in length as much as the present invention which can be made short enough to fit in a pocket or purse. Several devices are intended to double as canes which dictates a longer length even if telescoped.
Other devices have pull strings outside the unit for drawing the parts together to enclose or release the waste in a bag. The present invention combines two functions in a telescoping handle which draws the stays together enclosing the feces in a bag and automatically holds the stays closed while the bag is tied by hand before removing.